When a caller, such as a customer, calls an agent of a company, he or she may want to speak with the agent to resolve his or her issue or answer his or her question. Yet, despite the fact that the caller wants to speak with the agent, companies often make it difficult to reach the agent in a quick and efficient manner. For example, a company may construct a confusing, lengthy interactive voice response (IVR) menu preventing the caller from efficiently reaching the agent.
Another issue a caller may face is that the call experience is often impersonal. For example, the agent may not know who the caller is or why he or she is calling. Thus, an apparatus, method, and computer program that optimizes communication between callers and call center agents may be beneficial.